


‘I Love you’

by Mrs_SnowPitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), crossposted on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SnowPitch/pseuds/Mrs_SnowPitch
Summary: It was cold, really cold but his smile warmed his heart. Felix snuggles his head further in the crook of Chan’s neck inhaling and smiling pressing his lips on his neck kissing it while murmuring ‘I love you’.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	‘I Love you’

Chan and Felix were on the high rooftop of their dorm building. The area was the perfect hangout spot with three couches that were filled with lots of pillows while the fireplace was placed in the middle of the whole beautiful scenery. The past owners had put some fake grass everywhere, so after consulting their managers about the dorm, along with the begging of the members to keep the grass where it was, their managers agreed.

Felix had a bad day, the dance instructor insisted on perfecting his moves so he had to stay over for an extra two hours even tho he was in the dance practice room from 9 am. In short he was beaten to the bone, his muscle aching with every step he took. He wanted to take the cab back to the dorms but it was just a few blocks away and their company driver was busy with some business alongside with their managers. After what felt like twenty minutes of walking he was finally back at the dorms.

He was greeted by a worried Jisung. He accepted the light scolding because apparently he gets mad if you don’t answer his phone calls. Felix was quick to defend himself saying his phone died but it didn’t matter. Jisung continued his scolding while Felix went to get some food from the fridge. He quickly ate and washed his dishes, entering the living room he was met by silence, he called for Jisung but he just responded that he is going back to the company. Felix then went and took a shower changing in his pjs. He wanted to take a light nap which turned into a six hour nap.

Checking the time on the wall clock the arrows pointed close to 2 am, he glanced around and saw the boys sleeping peacefully. He didn’t want to wake up the others so he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water but he was met with a pair of tired eyes.

‘Hi...’ said Chan

‘Hey, shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s almost 2 am.’

‘I’m just stuck on a track, I’ll be fine go to sleep’ he went to pat Felix’s shoulder and giving him a smile he left the room. Felix was standing there feeling somewhat sad.

He knew Chan was going on the rooftop because whenever he felt stressed he would go up there looking at the sky or just simply working on his laptop. He went and put on a large hoodie and took some blankets. He made his way on the rooftop seeing the older laying lazily on the big couch that was in the middle.

He couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling in his chest, feeling happy to see Chan for the second time in the span of five minutes. Walking quietly he heard Chan groan as he put his hands on his head massaging his temple.He had his laptop in his lap opened in a program

‘Hi again...’

‘Felix what are you doing up here? I told you to go to sleep.’

‘I know but I’m not tired, I took a nap...that turned into a six hour nap’ The other chuckled and Felix found himself smitten over the sound of Chan’s voice.

‘Well, I came here for cuddles and kisses and I’m not going to sleep until I get them’ he said quickly while pouting and hoping that Chan would let him cuddle with him.

‘Oh my, that’s an interesting offer you got there, mr Lee, I wouldn’t want your offer to go to waste so come here’ he said patting the empty space on his left. Felix happily waddles and sits down next to Chan while putting the big blanket on both of them.

‘Can I?’ Felix says while pointing to Chan’s shoulder.

‘Of course, Lixie, come here’ Felix leans on his shoulder slowly but Chan just grabs him to sit in his lap face to face. The older put the blanket over them bringing Felix closer so he can rest his head on his shoulder   
  
‘You know I love your cuddles, Lix’

‘I love you’ said Felix while looking in Chan‘s eyes.

The next second Felix realized he said that out loud and not in his head. He quickly moved off Chan’s lap putting some distance between them.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or something, I should go back I’m just bothering you’ Felix said quickly all in one breath. His eyes were watery and his heart was pounding in his chest.

As he slowly looks up to see Chan smiling and his dimples making their appearance on his delicate features. Felix liked Chan for some time now but was too afraid to break their friendship and make things awkward between them.

‘I love you too, my Lixie, please come back I miss you already’ he says standing up and picking the younger up in his arms and sitting back down on the couch. Setting Felix to stay on his lap, face to face again. The younger just stares at the leader feeling the waves of anxiety wear off him. He feels gentle hands massaging his back and the blanket being pulled up on them so they weren’t cold.

‘I love you Felix, I really do’ he says leaning closer to the youngest face. ‘ I’ve liked you for a while now actually...’

‘Really? I l-like you too but I was too scared to actually say it’

‘We are a little dumb,aren’t we?’ And with that Chan leans even closer almost closing the distance between their faces. His breath lingering on Felix face.

  
‘Can I?’ Says Chan breathlessly 

‘Yes please’ Chan just smiles like an idiot and finally closes the distance. Lips brushing against each other, Felix puts his arms around Chan’s neck and Chan pushes his tongue past Felix’s soft lips.

A whimper escapes his lips as Chan continues to explore the inside of his mouth, Felix tries his best to swallow back a moan but fails and the embarrassing sound cames out louder than he wanted to.

‘Do you want to be my boyfriend?’ Chan asks feeling a little nervous.

‘Only if I get to cuddle you every night from now on’

‘Everything for my love’. Chan said smiling and pecking his now boyfriend lips. It was cold, really cold but his smile warmed his heart. Felix snuggles his head further in the crook of Chans neck inhaling and smiling pressing his lips on his neck kissing it while murmuring ‘I love you’.

‘I love you too, my Lixie’ The night was followed by Chan carrying Felix to his bed or _their_ from now on.

Feeling each other’s body, skin on skin, hip on hip, lips on lips and most importantly _heart to heart_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic on ao3, hope u guys like it 😔✊🏻 🥺 Sorry for grammar mistakes, I made this at like 2 am


End file.
